The invention relates to mailers for mailing computer disks.
When a disk is to be mailed, it must be enclosed in a mailer. The mailer must comply with postal regulations--size requirements, address positioning and clarity, optical character scannability for preferred rates, etc. It is desireable that the mailer protect the disk from shipping damage, and offer some security against tampering during transit.